Alternate Universes
by Night Assailant
Summary: A couple of one-shots about Tom Riddle and/or Harry Potter in alternate universes or stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Remember, remember the first of November,_

_The magical treason and plot._

_I know of no reason why the magical treason,_

_should ever be forgot_

_But what of the man? I know his name was Voldemort and I know, in 1981, he attempted to overthrow the ministry. But who was he really? What was he like? We are told to remember the idea, not the man, because a man can fail. He can be caught, he can be killed and forgotten, but years later, an idea can still change the world. I've witnessed first hand the power of ideas, I've seen people kill in the name of them, and die defending them... but you cannot kiss an idea, cannot touch it, or hold it... ideas do not bleed, they do not feel pain, they do not love... And it is not an idea that I miss, it is a man... A man that made me remember the first of November. A man that I will never forget._

* * *

Privet drive was abandoned. This late at night, most people were sleeping, or finishing a late night film, but none would look outside, waiting for something interesting to happen, because that never did. This evening however was different.

Slowly Harry stepped out of the shadow of number four, looking at the empty street. He knew it was dangerous to go out this late at night, especially since the ministry enforced a new law:

_Every witch or wizard under seventeen years of age is prohibited to leave their residence after ten in the evening._

The ministry made sure this law was enforced, even in a neighbourhood were only one wizard lived. If anyone got caught outside after curfew, they would be expelled from Hogwarts, or worse, brought in to the ministry for a fitting punishment. Hermoine and Ron had warned him several times not to risk it, but he had to. There were people he had to take care of.

His wand was in his hand, he was ready to strike if something were to happen. Soon he left privet drive, choosing the alleyway to get to the forest not far from here. He knew it was dangerous, not only because of the aurors, who could appear every minute, but because who he was going to.

His godfather, Sirius Black, was hiding in the forest. If the ministry found his godfather, or worse, the both of them together, they would be in trouble, and he was pretty sure Dumbledore would not be able to get them out. Yet Harry had to take the risk. Without him Sirius would have to live on rats and other vermin. The food he brought, stolen from the kitchen of the Dursley, was so much better.

And he had to admit, taking a risk such as this one, made him feel alive. Being locked up in this neighbourhood was never pleasant, at least now he had something to look forward to.

He stopped when he heard footsteps. Someone was coming from the other side of the alley. It was to dark to see who it was, but he was pretty sure none of the residents would be out this late at night. So he took two steps back, before turning around and literally waking into the arms of an auror.

"Well well, Mister Potter. What are we doing out, so late at night." The man asked. Harry recognised the auror vaguely. It was Dawlish, a mediocre man, with no special magical talents. Harry could best him, if he wanted to, but the auror had grabbed his wrist, rendering him unable to use his wand.

"I was just going home." He said, without blinking. Never blink when you are lying, it makes you look nervous. Or that was what Sirius had told him.

"It's after curfew Mister Potter, you are not allowed to be outside." Dawlish said, grinning a little. "But I suppose rules and such don't apply to the great Harry Potter."

The footsteps came closer. When Harry turned around slightly to see who it was, he saw Savage, another auror. He was in trouble now. Even if he was able to use his wand, it would be hard to defeat two aurors on his own, he was after all only sixteen years old.

"I told you, I was just going home. I lost track of time." He tried to loosen the grip on his wrist. "If you let me go, I swear it will never happen again."

Well, that was a lie. There was no way he would leave Sirius to starve. And who knew what the man would do without any company? But lying was his only way out of this mess.

"Oh, I don't think so." Savage said. "You have broken enough rules, without receiving a proper punishment. Tell you what, we can do it right here and right now and no one will ever have to know about this."

Harry's heart stopped for a second. This was not good. At the ministry the punishments were supervised. It was some sort of detention, from what he had gathered, but this was something totally different. They could hurt him, mutilate him, and no one would ever know what had happened.

"let me go." He said again, still not panicking. If he panicked, everything would go down the drains. He dropped the bag with food, freeing his wrist out of the steel grip of the auror, only to be captured by Savage. Harry could barely breath, the second auror had grabbed him by his throat, cutting of his airways. He struggled to get free, dropping his wand in the process

"I believe the boy said to let him go." A soft hiss came. "If someone asks nicely, you should comply."

Bot the aurors and Harry looked up. A man, covered in a black cloak and a white mask stood behind them. A long wand was held by gloved hands.

"This none of your business." Dawlish said.

"Oh but I believe it is." The masked man said softly. "I can not watch how you harass this boy, without doing anything about it."

"You're interfering with the law." Savage continued. "If you don't leave now, we will have to take you in."

"I do not think so." The stranger said. With a wave from the man's wand, Dawlish was swept into the air and knocked against the stone wall. That was the moment Savage let go of Harry's throat. He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Someone screamed. Then a green flash followed. A flash, that was so familiar to him. The screaming stopped and a body landed in front of Harry. Savage stared at him, with empty eyes. Death had taken him.

"Are you al right?" The masked man held a hand out to him.

"I believe so." He answered softly, still feeling the ache in his throat. Then he excepted the hand, getting up from the dirty street. "Who are you?" Harry asked, looking at the mask properly for the first time. He had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember were. It was white and formed like a skull, which made it eerie.

"You want to know who I am? How ironic." The man said, before bowing his head slightly. "You may call me V."

"V?" That wasn't much of a name, but it would have to do. He could ask more about this person later, perhaps Sirius knew 'V'. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Ofcourse you are." V said.

"What does that mean?" Harry picked up his wand, clutching it into his hand. He didn't trust this man.

"That I do not believe in coincidence." The man answered. "I believe it was fate that we met. You and I are connected Harry Potter, you just do not realise it yet."

Fate? The only fate he had, was being killed by Voldemort. Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy. There was no way he would be able to kill anyone, not even the murderer of his parents. This was no fate, this was his good luck, saving him at the last minute yet again.

"Why are you here?"

"I assure you, I mean you no harm." V answered. "I was merely travelling through. You see, I was on my way to a party, I am the guest of honour. Would you like to join me?"

"Uhm..." He looked at the bag of food, which he had to drop of at Sirius. He was pretty sure his godfather was worried already. After all he had never been this late. "I really shouldn't, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"I will bring you safely home and make sure you friend gets his meal." Once again the man offered him his hand. "I assure you that you will love it."

* * *

Only moments later Harry and the mysterious man, called V, found themselves in the ministry of magic, hidden behind a painting of the minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Do you see this?" V asked. "This is were the breakers of the new law serve there punishment."

They could look straight through the portrait, thanks to a handy spell. Harry saw twenty or thirty children, most of them younger then he was, some the same age, sitting at as many desk, writing with e blood-red quill, he had seen before. It was the same quill Umbridge had given him last year.

Speaking of the devil, the pink-clothed toad was walking in front of the desks, inspecting the children's hands. He could almost feel the pain in his own hand again. The white words were slightly visible in the dark hide-out they were occupying.

"How is this a party." Harry asked, feeling the anger rise, it was boiling under the surface. That old toad was always able to crawl underneath his skin.

"Ah, watch and learn." V waved with his wand again. The feathers in the hands of the students exploded, the parchments flew into the air, catching fire all at once. All of the children got up, some screaming, others cheering.

Then the cabinets at the front exploded, covering Umbridge in ink and feathers. Harry watched, with amusement in his eyes. It was clear that this 'V' was against the new law as well, perhaps against the whole new policy of the ministry. He loved it.

"This is amazing." He said, looking at V, or the spot were V had been a moment ago. The man had left the hide-out, now walking through the room, passed the children, towards Umbridge. She screamed when she saw him.

Harry went after V, stopping abruptly in the middle of the room, when he saw how the masked man turned Umbridge into a toad, before letting her explode as well. V had just killed someone. No, not just. The two aurors earlier this night, were dead as well. He knew what that green flash had meant.

He stared at the man, unable to move, even when V came toward him. Soon they were face to face again. "You killed her." He said softly, not believing his eyes. "You're him, aren't you? You're Voldemort."

"I am not who you think I am." Was all the man said. "Now let me take you home, like I promised."

* * *

_I don't know what this is, really. i just watched V for Vendetta. While watching I thought, this would be fun. It's just a try^^_


	2. The council

_Well, this doesn't really belong here, I know, but i didn't want to put it in a crossover section and make a new story etc. Tom is in it, but that's about all. This is just something that popped into my mind very late at night. It contains most of my favourite characters from multiples books and movies etc. I just needed to get it out. It's rather stupid actually, but those guys didn't stop talking in my head!_

_Sirius, Regulus and Tom belong to J.K Rowling (harry potter)_

_Loki and Tony belong to Marvel (Avengers)_

_Crowley belongs to Neil and Terry (Good Omens)_

_hannibal L...I don't know, I just love him^^ (Uhm...Serie? Movies?)_

_Kylar belongs to Brent Weeks (Night Angel)_

_Harold belongs to Alexey Pehov (Chronicles of Siala)_

_Jorg belongs to Mark Lauwrence (Broken empire)_

_And Selene...again i don't know (Underworld)_

_Please forgive me for my weird...conversations ^^_

* * *

_Somewhere in Belgium_

"Hello Everyone, and welcome to the very first Council of Doom." Nighassailant smiled and looked at all the people, who managed to show up. Which -surprisingly- was everyone.

"Hi." Loki was the first to speak. "What are those three doing here?"

"Who?" She asked, looking around the room, until Loki pointed towards three people, sitting not far from the God himself. "Oh! Well, Regulus is sort of my favourite, and he didn't want to come alone, because he is afraid of Tom, so he brought hos brother, Sirius." She shrugged, while Regulus looked down at his feet.

"Oké, let's say that I understand, sacrificial lamb and all." Loki continued. "Even if it puzzles me why you let his brother join us. After all no one would enjoy it if I brought Thor. Such idiots are best left a home..."

"Hey!" Sirius Black shot to his feet. "I could hex you into next week."

"I would love to see you try." The look in Loki's dark eyes didn't predict anything good. Everyone in the room could feel the magical energy rising.

"Guys!" Nightassailant motioned the both of them to sit down again. The God was quickly to regain his composure, but Sirius his mood was set to a thunderstorm.

Loki looked at her, while pointing at a man in the corner, and continued as if he never had been interrupted at all. "Why, in the name of Odin, did you invite Tony Stark?"

"Well." She bit her lip for a moment. The words of the God were quit acussing, and she didn't want anyone to leave. It was the first time, in her whole live that every single one of her favourite characters -from books, movies and tv series alike- were assembled in one room. "He is sort of a genius, and you just got to love his humour."

The God shot her a look, which said he didn't agree or approve. "This is an evil council." He stated. "Not a party."

"Wait..." She raised an eyebrow. "Who said it was evil?"

"But we could have a party right now." Tony smiled. "At least then it would be fun."

Loki ignored Stark completely. "Council of doom? That's what it said on the invite. What else could it be?"

Nightassailant shrunk back into her chair completely under the accusing eyes of the God. "I just wanted a cool name, that's all." She muttered.

"So what is de meaning of this council then?" Tom Riddle spoke, his English accent was more obvious then that of Regulus and Sirius. You could tell he was from an other generation.

"I don't know." Nightassailant shrugged. "We could take over the world?"

"Or would could just have a party!" Tony added, taking a sip of his golden liquid -no one had any idea were that drink came from-. "That would be more fun."

"I have already tried that." Tom replied, completely ignoring the billionaire. "I think you know I have failed."

"Midgard is not worth it."The God seemed bored. "But I would love to kill this dear brother of mine."

"Good always prevails." Sirius intervened. "My godson kicked your slippery butt."

This was going to be an all out war, she just knew it. Those guys would be at each others throats at every turn. But she had to admit that it was fun to watch.

"Tag-alongs should be quiet, otherwise I will have to make you." Loki sneered towards the eldest Black.

"I believe I might like you." Tom said. "...?"

The God got up and made a samll bow towards Tom. "Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief."

Sirius snorted, looking at Loki, while trying not to laugh outloud. "I could show you some mischief, you could learn a trick or two from me."

"Sirius, don't." Regulus laid his hand on his older brother's arm. "Please."

"Listen to your brother, mutt." Tom crossed his arm, if looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead. "You're worthless without your Golden boy."

"Older brothers are always worth less." Loki grinned. "If you want lamb, we could kill your brother for you."

Regulus shook his head, shrinking back into the shadow of his older brother, afraid of Tom Riddle and his new best friend, Loki.

"Guys!" Nightassailant yelled. "Let's get back to the introductions shall we?" She was beginning to fear that this al out war, would end in something much worse, the death of some of her favourite characters perhaps. It would be hard to stop the combined forces of Tom Riddle and Loki.

"We were introducing ourselves?" Tony looked up, for the first time during this conversation he looked interested. "I am Tony Stark, Billionaire, pla..."

"We know who you are metalhead." Loki interrupted.

"I don't." Regulus Muttered.

"Shut up, sacrificial lamb." The God bit back.

"I'm not a lamb!"

"Leave my brother alone!" Both Blacks yelled at the same time.

"Can I eat him?" She turned her sight to the person who spoke next. Oh various Gods, this would go wrong. Why did she have to be a fan of so many evil masterminds? Most of them were geniuses.

"Who in the name of Odin are you?" Loki asked, ignoring the Black brothers once more. Apparently the God had his own thoughts about all the people present.

"Hannibal Lecter." The man answered. "You look delicious as well, dear God."

"Could we please stop talking about eating each other and stuff, and move on?" Nightassailant looked at Loki, then at Hannibal and finally at the Black brothers.

Silence fell, just for a couple of seconds.

"I could eat you to." Hannibal said, now looking straight at Nightassailant.

"By the Gods, and people say I'm evil?" Loki asked, moving as far away from Lecter as he could.

"He is not evil." Tom stated. "He is just gruesome."

"Uhm yeah..." She looked at the three of them, before turning to a small boy sitting two seats to her left. "Jorg, why don't you start?"

"Prince Honorous Jorg Ancrath, I will take no less." The boy said.

Loki snorted. "A runt like you? A prince? Don't make me laugh."

"Loki!" She said.

"I mean look at him." The God continued ruthless. "He is small and filthy, and he has more scars then all of us combined! And his clothes...don't even make me start."

"Are you gay, Loki?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. Normally the Slytherin heir was complete oblivious to this kind of things, but being in the company that he was, effected him. You would never know what to expect.

"According to many fan-fictionists, I am." Loki replied, indirectly diverting the question.

"I think I can beat him with my Scars." The comment came a bit to late, but there was no surprise there, the man had been asleep for the most part of the conversation.

"And who might you be?" Loki asked.

"That was no answer, Dear God." Tom interjected, not caring about anyone's scars at all, or the name of the person, interrupting his conversation with Loki.

"I don't care what you people think about me." Honorous Jorg Ancrath said. "One day I will become emperor and you will all bow down to me. Even the Gods."

"If the prince will kindly shut his mouth, grown-ups having a conversation here." Loki didn't care about some small prince from a far away land, especially not when he could squat the boy with one simple spell.

"Why Am I even trying?" Nightassailant muttered. She no longer had faith in this whole meeting, someone would probably die at the end, and she would have to learn to live with it.

"To answer your question, I am Kylar Stern." The man with the scars said. "I am a master assassins. I would say at your service, but I don't worship Heathen Gods."

"I wonder If you even worship any God." Loki said, crossing his arms. "And while we are at it, why didn't you invite Ezio Auditore? That Italian playboy would fit perfectly between Kylar here, and mister metalhead over there."

"You are just jealous because I have more fans then you do." Tony grinned.

"As if." The God bit back. "According to the internet I have more."

"Who's talking about the internet?" Toy asked. "In real life I have more fans. At least I'm no virgin."

"Neither am I." Loki spat.

"According to the internet you are gay and bed your brother." Tom was looking at his nails, a rather bored look covered his handsome face.

Sirius snickered. "Our God is a sex-slave."

"Says the one that rapes his brother." Loki stayed rather calm, which was a surprise to all.

"Yeah well, Riddle fucks his archenemy!" Was the only defence Srius could bring up. Nightassailant was only to happy that all these accusation only happened over the internet, she was no real fan of slash, even if it was funny some times.

"You are all pathetic." Jorg looked at the four that started this ridiculous discussion.

"Oh are we?" Tom looked up from his nails, to shed his ice-cold look at the prince. "And what experience does a boy like you haven?"

"I pillage the lands." The boy said, as if it was only logical that a twelve year old boy had more experience then Tom Riddle. "I take whoever I want. After all I am a prince, soon to be emperor."

"A prince of garbage." Loki taunted.

"And what are you?" The prince turned his calculated eyes towards the god. "God of Mischief, what a stupid thing to be God of. You're a fallen prince from Asgard, a unwanted prince of Jotun, you are worthless."

"Puny God, that is what Bruce said." Tony added.

"At least I am a God. You're just a small boy, who's luck is running out." Loki looked at Stark. "And you are nothing without your armour, I proved that before."

"I beg to differ." Hannibal interjected. "He would make a nice soufflé."

"I will lent you my weapon, If you shut them up, Mister Lecter." Kylar said, getting annoyed by the endless and futile discussion.

"Doctor Lecter If you please."

"Afcourse, Doctor Lecter." Kylar repeated, not really caring.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm to handsome to die." Tony took another sip of his golden liquid.

"I'm prepared to bury the hatchet for this one time." Looked replied, looking at Tony. "If you are prepared to kill them."

"Hey!" Nightassailant looked at all of them. "No one is killing anyone. And if you are hungry, there is pizza of there." She waved to the table behind Kylar and Jorg.

Then she coughed and regained her composure. "Let me introduce the remainder of our company. "This is Harold the Shadow, a master thief."

"I rather you ignore me, if it is all the same to you." No one even noticed the man hidden in the corner of the room. The shadows seemed to consume him.

"And Anthony J. Crowley." She gestured towards a man sitting next to Tony, drssed in a black suit and sunglasses.

"And what does he do?" Loki asked, looking at the man suspiciously.

"We needed at least one demon, so..." She shrugged. "Otherwise it would be a lame council of doom, don't you think?"

"Don't misjudge me." Croley said. "Au contraire to the most of you, I'm not evil, and unwilling to destroy yhe world, even if my bosses ask for it. I love the earth and all it's pleasures." And he was to fond of Aziraphale, he would miss the book-crazed Angel.

"A demon?" Loki inquired. "Seriously?"

"This is...disappointing." Tom added.

She ignored both Loki and Tom. "And last but not least, Selene."

"Bonsoir beautiful." Tony raised his glass to the woman with the dark hair sitting next to Nightassailant.

"Uhm...Tony, I wouldn't." She said, looking at the woman next to her.

"Why not? What has she to contribute?" Loki asked. Selene hissed at the God, her teeth were sharp and her eyes turned a lighter shade of blue. "Oh, so not only a demon, but a vampire to?"

"Well..." Nightassailant bit her lip Why did Lokie make her explain every single one of her decisions? "We need another lady."

"Another?" Loki asked.

"He means you, dear God." Sirius grinned.

"I think she means..." Kylar started, but he was interrupted by Loki again.

"Are you jealous that I can change into a woman, tag-along?"

Tom started to laugh at that comment. Even as his younger self, his laugh sounded cold and high. "If he could do that, the mutt would finally be able to see a naked woman."

"Once again you are all pathetic." The young prince Jorg said.

"I believe Nightassailant is referring to herself." Selene said, ignoring all the comments about naked woman.

"That was what I was about to say." Kylar muttered, not looking at anyone in particular.

Silence fell, while Tony, Loki, Sirius and Tom stared at the young woman leading this crazy council.

"What?" Was the first thing that came out of Loki's mouth.

"Herself?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Two ladies?" Toy grinned. "Let's get this party started."

"Are you guys saying that you've never noticed I am in fact a woman?" She asked surprised.

"Not really no." Sirius said, shrugging, but not entirely at ease now.

Regulus looked at her. "I did."

"No one asked you lamb." Tom repeated the by Loki chosen name.

"You are still Delicious, Miss." Lecter raised a glass filled with red wine.

In her eyes it was amazing to have all her favourite characters present, but this was so going to wrong way...


End file.
